Jyou Kido
Joe's mother, Joanne, was diagnosed with Bipolar II after the birth of her second son, Shin. She went on lithium and was well-adjusted for years until she found out she was pregnant again. Joanne went off her medication to ensure a healthy baby, and never started taking it again. Trying to control his wife's psychosis, Shou Kido began experimenting with various doses and prescriptions, but nothing ever worked the same. Joe, feeling guilty that he was the one that made his mother go off her working medication, made it his responsibility to take care of her until she was better. Joe, though spared the harsher side effects of the lithium, was still born with asthma and the need for glasses. When Joe was eight, Shou began trying to control his wife and children by beating them. Joanne took Joe to her mother's in Heighton View Terrace to try and escape, but she knew she nded to go back for her other children. It was there that Joe got his pentacle necklace from his grandmother and that night he saw the fight between Parrotmon and Greymon. During his adventure in the Digital World, Joe ended up working at Digitamamon's Diner to pay off an unending debt. Matt showed up, without TK, and told joe he would stay and help for as long as it took. Over time, the two became lovers and Matt revealed why he was alone. Matt told Joe that he had been raped by his mother and that he was scared of being alone with TK, who he was worried he would molest. Joe told Matt that he trusted Matt to know right and wrong and that he believed Matt would never hurt his brother. When Tai and TK showed up at the diner, Matt denied their relationship. Out of respect, Joe vowed he would never mention it unless Matt brought it up first. After defeating Apocalymon, while the Digital World is being Reconfigured, Joe comes out to the rest of the Digidestined, though he doesn't mention his elationship with Matt. In 2003, Shou kicks out Joe's brothers, Shin and Shuu. Joe was left on his own to take the abuse and to care for his ill mother. When Joe enters high school the next year, he meets Nana Terrano, a vibrant hippy whose bike he'd stolen to help Ken and Davis defeat Diaboromon, and Shinjiro Takuou, Nana's sickly boyfriend since they were young children. In 2005, he runs into Matt and, instead of going to cram school like he was supposed to, he brings the drunken man home to rest. However, Shou is home and Matt gets into a fistfight with him. Shou manages to win, kicking Matt out of the apartment and beating Joe so severely his arm gets broken. Joe tries to make himself hate Matt for putting him in such a position but, in 2007, after Matt turns his life around, Nana encourages Joe to help. Joe gives in and, with assistance from Izzy, he helps bring Matt's failing grades up so that he can graduate high school. In 2011, Shou finds a cell phone Joe has been hiding for years and attacks Joe. Joanne, in a moment of clarity, attacks Shou to prevent him from killing Joe. Joe ends up in the hospital where Shin and Shuu invite him to live with them in Koto, while Joanne finally gets committed to a mental hospital. Joe finishes medical school and, after being Izzy's best man at his and Tai's wedding, recieves a call from Nana. She tells him that her and Shinjiro broke up and that, in revenge, she's going to kill herself. Joe rushes to find her and she tells him that unless they sleep together, she's going to die. In order to save his friend, Joe brings her to a love hotel and they sleep together. The next day, Shinjiro reveals to Nana that he broke up with her because he was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Despite her sleeping with Joe and getting pregnant, she and Shinjiro stay together until his death, letting everyone assume the baby is Shinjiro's. When Joe finds out in 2013 that Matt was married and has a baby on the way, he begins sleeping around with anyone that would accept him, mostly the nurses at the JFCR at which he works. Durring this, Nana tries to keep him sane, bringing Aiko over to visit whenever she works overnights at her own clinic. Between lovers, Joe meets a man named Tomaru Itsuwari. Drawn to his personality and blue eyes, Joe agrees to date him. But Tomaru quickly reveals a controlling and obsessive personality, and Joe has to fight to break up with him. While trying to convince Tomaru to leave him alone, Nana goes missing and Aiko is placed with Joe, finally being told the truth about his birth. The day Joe is informed that Nana's murdered body has been found, Tomaru insists on cooking Joe dinner as an apology date for an instance of domestic abuse. Joe tries to call it off and, when he can't, tries to break up with him. Tomaru posions Joe with shrimp, which Joe is highly allergic to, and leaves him to die. Aiko rescues his father with an emergency epi-pen. Joe lives his life in fear, having his apartment complex change his locks every week, and never leving Aiko alone, letting the boy stay with Cody and his wife Layn after school until Joe can pick him up after his shifts. Joe tries to go to the police about being stalked, but they do nothing and Joe is determined that he has to take cae of it himself. He comes home one day to find Tomaru in his living room, having broken in. He threatens to kill Joe and kidnap Aiko, but Joe stabs him in self-defense and Tomaru dies. Joe then promises that nothing will ever be more important than making sure Aiko is safe. In 2024, Joe has rekindled friendships with most of the other Digidestined and meets them once a month at a bar in Odaiba. One night, Matt appears and they get to talking. Matt drinks too much and Joe walks him home, meeting Hanako and Tsukuyomi who worry about their father's health. The next year, Matt attempts suicide and Joe takes him into his home to care for him. Matt admits that his whole relationship with Sora was based on a dunken misunderstanding and he admits that he always loved Joe, ever since they were togther in the Digital World, but he just assumed Joe never wanted to pursue the relationship further. Joe and Matt now love together in Koto, along with Aiko. Matt was arrested under charges of molesting his daughter, Hanako, but Joe posted his bail and they are now awaiting trial. Timeline 1987: Joe's mother, Joanne, finds out she's pregnant and goes off bipolar medication 1988: Joe is born 1996: Joe's father, Shou, starts hitting him; Joanne takes Joe to his grandmother's in Heighton View Terrace to escape for the night; Digimon Adventure Pilot happens Digimon Adventure 1999: During ep 23 "WereGarurumon's Diner" he and Matt become lovers; Joe promises to never tell anyone about the relationship if Matt doesn't want him to; relationship ends when Tai and TK come back 2000: gives up crest power during Golden Week; Izzy asks Joe about being gay Digimon Adventure 02 2003: 02 ends; Diaboromon Strikes back; meets Nana for the first time by stealing her bike to give to Davis and Ken; Shin and Shuu are kicked out of the apartment 2004: Digital World is closed permamnently; enters high school and officially meets Nana and Shinjiro; begins embracing paganism 2005: Matt gets drunk and beats up Shou; Shou breaks Joe's arm for it and forbids him from seeing Matt ever again; goes to Mimi's party 2007: Forgives Matt enough to begin tutoring him with Izzy 2011: Joe is kicked out of home and Joanne enteres an asylum; begins to live with Shin and Shuu 2012: Joe has a one night stand with Nana 2013: Aiko is born 2017: Joe enters residency 2018: Shuu moves out and Joe is alone in apartment 2020: Joe becomes brain surgeon; Nana is murdered and Aiko is put in Joe's custody 2021: Joe is being stalked by Tomaru 2022: Joe kills Tomaru in self-defense; focuses on being more of a father 2024: No Children; Joe meets Hanako and Tsukuyomi 2025: Walking in the Dark; Joe and Matt enter into a relationship; goes to France for Nancy's funeral Category:Digidestined Category:Human